Ebb and Flow
by Tsuriai Yuuto
Summary: Surprisingly enough, this is a fic about Kigai Yuuto...... 2nd and final chapter up. Yuuto/Karen ^_^
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer:Hah, I know all you shounen-ai fangirls are mostly straight, and no matter how much you adore your sub/sei or your fuu/kamui YOU STILL WANT YUUTO cuz he's hot and sweet and everything real guys aren't. Which depresses me, cuz you're all chasing him and not me

But that's beside the point. Cuz CLAMP owns him. So that makes it a moot point as well. ^_^

****

Author's Note: Since my namesake is Kigai Yuuto, and since most people have noted that his character is largely 2-dimensional and mostly undeveloped by CLAMP, I've decided to write a little side-story that's not in the anime or the manga to help people understand him better. Just for kicks, I'm going to throw in Kasumi Karen b/c I think that they'd be really cute together. ^^

****

Author's 2nd Note:The context of the story is as follows; I'm basing it off of the anime b/c my knowledge of the manga is limited to what my fangirl friends scream at me if I make some grievous error; hence, I'm limiting it to the anime this time. Remember in, like, episode 18 or something when Seiichirou goes for a divorce and Yuuto happens to be there? Seiichirou challenges Yuuto, but there's a lag period of a few hours btw that time and when Karen drugs him up; that's the context of this story. Enjoi. Because Yuuto is such a drastically different character than, say, Kamui or Subaru, my writing style is going to be significantly different; it has to match the personality of the character. Although this does take place outside of the anime, I hope it still mirrors the personality of Yuuto.

AND READ MY OTHER FICS!!!! *fume fume fume* ^_^

*****

Ah well, this ought to be an interesting day. Left the office a bit early today; I have an appointment somewhere. Two appointments, actually, though one's unofficial. My sister wouldn't approve of the official one. It's at this place called The Flower, a soapland. Normally I wouldn't go there, but it's not what you think. I promise. Some people go there for pleasure, but I would like to escape for a little while, maybe have some tea. Kanoe won't be happy that I missed her tea time, but then, Kanoe is a little demanding sometimes. Having her annoyed and maybe a little bit jealous can't be too bad. 

Maybe Satsuki-chan will be spying on me, eh?

*Sigh* The walk to the train station is always so monotonous. Always the same. *continues walking*

I met an interesting man today, he was very nice. Aoki Seiichirou, an editor for a local newspaper. He wanted to divorce his wife so that he could be better prepared for the future. It struck me then that he might be a Seal. So I asked him. Seemed like a reasonable thing to do. He said that he was, and challenged me, and I accepted. Why not? There was no reason why I should refuse besides, he was such an agreeable man. I'd hate to take him away from his family for too long, even if he is a Seal.

Now that the battle is coming, so many things seem to make sense now, more than they ever did. Everything in life was always so ordered, so processed, so _forced_. Everyone has to be somewhere at some time for some specific meeting or encounter. To me that seems _unspontaneous_. Yes, I have my limits and my obligations in life, like tea every evening with Kanoe and Satsuki-chan *kawaii*, and I enjoy it after a fashion, but life shouldn't always be like that. It should be loose, free, the flow of life should take me where it wishes, and if what may be is my destiny, then let it be. Maybe that's why I'm with the Dragon of the Earth. Mankind is so limiting. Without mankind there is a type of order, but a freer entropy that human society lacks. There is balance, and there is flow. 

Maybe that's why I accepted the challenge, to see where life would take me. Maybe that's why I got an appointment at Flower this evening; not to fornicate but to enjoy the evening with someone different. ^^ Ah well. Here I am the walk seemed so short. At least it's warm outside. Tokyo has been seeming much more pleasant these days, even the people are getting nicer.

Too bad.

*****


	2. Streamline

*****

"_Konnichiwaa_, Yuuto-san. I'm Kasumi Karen. Can I make you some tea?" Well, well. This is unexpected. No, no, not the fact that she's quite beautiful. Something about her that's refreshing. Kanoe has bigger well, she's more endowed than Karen, but Karen is so much more honest. The black dress fits her well though. I wonder what size she is, maybe I could get her something later. Hmm. She gave me a weird look as I walked in. We'll see.

"Hai. Arigatou. How are you today?" I take off my jacket and move in, taking careful note of the garter belts that lined her thoughtfully bared thighs. "May I say that you look beautiful in black?'

She shoots a grin over her shoulder. "Sankyuu, Yuuto-san. I've never known a man who could wear pink and still look as good as you." I blush, intentionally, of course. She smiles provocatively as she turns to face me. "Would you like anything else?'

A blithe wave, grateful acceptance of the proffered cup. "No, just tea, thank you." *wink* "How is business recently?" *sits down, crosses legs*

"Oh, somewhat slowing down recently. Seems like fewer and fewer people require my services." A wan smile flits across her face. "But newcomers are always welcome." 

"Ahhh, yes."

"So what do you do? You look a little young to be coming here though young isn't necessarily a bad thing." She sips her tea with a touch of a glint in her eye; clearly she's after something. Well, why lie?

"Oh, I'm a lot older than I look. And I'm a simple civil servant *another wave of the hand, indicating my insignificance*. Leaves me plenty of time to indulge my own pleasures." 

"And what would those be?" She leans across the small table

"Good tea. And cakes and ice cream, from time to time."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much anything sweet *giggles*." And you continue to give me that strange look; could it be that you know my true identity? That would make this interesting. Hmmm.

"It's getting a little hot in here. Are you sure you don't want to take off your coat and jacket?" Hah. Barely concealed innuendo. Why not have a little fun?

"_Sou desu ne_. If it would make you happy." I stand up, slip off the white overcoat and toss it onto the couch. I go to unbutton the coat, but she stands up and saunters over. Oh, she was good. I couldn't even tell that she was faking it; always important to remember the context under which any encounter takes place. But I'll let myself believe that she's doing it for me this time.

She smiles demurely at me, with a hint of desire in her ruby eyes. Her hands expertly undo the buttons, and she gently shifts me backwards until my knees are touching the edge of the bed. I smile knowingly, lift up my neck in a silent invitation. She takes it, nuzzling delicately before tracing her tongue up my neck to my ear. 

"So tell me Yuuto-kun." The use of _kun_ did not escape me. The words were so innocent, the lips so smooth, and yet I felt I was in danger. She pushes me backwards onto the bed without removing her lips from my neck, expertly straddling my waist and arousing passion long-hidden. Satsuki-chan would definitely not approve ^^;;. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, you of the Chi no Ryuu." The words were spoken just as softly and without an edge, the desire present though the context was different. Might as well play along, what else could I do?

"Ahhh, well, this complicates things, doesn't it?" I snake my hand around her waist and pull her closer; only a slight tensing of her muscles tells me that she was slightly surprised. "Maybe because I'm still a paying customer." Backing off from her intimate touch, I look her straight in the eye and favor her with a leer and a flip of my golden hair. Then, without thinking twice, lean backwards and pull her on top of me into a kiss. I won't go into the titillating details, some things have to be kept a secret. *winks at audience*

*nnnmmmmhh* "But that doesn't matter, Yuuto-kun. We both know that we could never do this. We're enemies, and if I have to kill a customer to protect the ones I love, then you will die." In spite of her words, she gently rocked her body back and forth, slipped her hand between the buttons of my shirt. She played the game well.

"But Karen-san. What if I didn't come here to fight?" I pull back a little bit, give her a serious stare. "Should I be denied, ah, *service* just because of what my destiny is supposed to be? I don't necessarily want to see this world change, but what is to be is what is to be. You and I, we will have our opportunity to influence that future. But later. We are not meant to be enemies right now." With that said, I took her hands in my own and tenderly stroked her face. She closed her eyes and turned into the caress, kissing the palm of my hand

__

I had never really thought about it like that before; do I really want to see this world change? It never occurred to me to challenge what was foreordained. To me, life should be followed by impulse. Analysis allows room for second-guessing and emotions to cloud the judgment. Simply going with the current means that it is truly what you believe, which is what life is about. If that means that the world is changed, then so be it. But I will not be a slave to predetermined notions; it is my destiny to go where it takes me. That is my only future.

Two heartbeats had passed. She was still rubbing my hand, a look in her eyes that rather reminded me of Nataku. 

"Can we just live for tonight?"

"Aa. Yuuto-kun. For one night." The clouds in her eyes disappeared, a feline aura graced the air, and she slowly undid my shirt

*****

"Gomenasai, but I have to be somewhere now. I have to meet someone. Would you like your money returned?" Karen finished fixing up the tie and helped me into my overcoat. 

"No, consider it a present from me . ^^ I had fun tonight, Karen-san. Perhaps we should do this again sometime." 

She laughs, a clear melody in the night. Trailing her finger around my neck, she says, "Hai, Yuuto-kun. When you come back I'll treat you better."

"Will I have the pleasure of seeing you soon?"

Another laugh, marred only by a hardened glance. "Yes, you will. Sayonara." 

So I'll get to meet Karen again? 

That's nice. I would like that. 

*****


End file.
